1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coated cylinder liners and methods of manufacturing the coated cylinder liners.
2. Related Art
Cylinders of internal combustion engines often include a liner or sleeve fitted into the engine block. The cylinder liner includes an outer surface and inner surface surrounding a cylindrical area. The inner surface of the cylinder liner faces toward a piston and provides an interface or sliding surface for the piston rings during a combustion cycle and operation of the internal combustion engine. Thus, the cylinder liner is typically formed of a hard, wear resistant material. A wear resistant coating, such as a diamond-like carbon (DLC) coating, can also be applied on the inner surface to enhance wear resistance.